


Finally You’ve Noticed

by persephones_flowers



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephones_flowers/pseuds/persephones_flowers
Summary: :p , this is my first work in awhile. I’ve gotten back into writing— enjoy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Finally You’ve Noticed

“Are you flirting with me?” “You finally noticed”

As a member of the House of Black, you were always taught to hide your emotions. Even the slightest slip up would cause the vultures who sat like rulers over peasants to circle around you...

So of course, the blonde witch notorious for her complex dueling skill and distinguishable fashion sense, didn’t exactly know how to show her feelings clear as day— especially around a certain Gryffindor, who had been helping her with a new study. 

Suggested by Kingsley, both of the witches departments teamed up with each-other to help aid the centaur tribes around Great Britain. It had been around 5 months into research, and with every meetup, the older witch fell harder for Hermione..which was an issue.

—NBHG

“So..I hear you are quite proficient in.. taking care of the beasts that run wild around Europe?” Narcissa asked while ancient star charts were sprawled across the floor of the old Ballroom within Malfoy Manor. 

As she realized what she said, the blonde internally facepalmed, a small noise of frustration that had been made at her embarrassment.

Hermione looked up towards the woman, raising her eyebrow like she had been asked the most complicated question in the world; sitting there for a moment, the brunette replied when she heard that small sign of frustration. “Well, the DRCMC is an amazing department to work in. But I have considered moving on and branching out towards other departments, you know?”

Narcissa has barely heard a thing the younger witch had said, staring at her lips in which complemented the tan skin she had earned from traveling across the western parts of Eurasia. 

“Yes, well, I am sure you are..very knowledgeable in the subject. I’m sure you could— teach me about said department, and how it works..whenever you’re free, of course!” The witch said all in one breath, quickly and slightly biting on the bottom of her lip only for it to be numb once she let go. 

Hermione paused for a second, she noticed the flushed color on her partners face, how nervous she looked. “Are you..Are you flirting with me..?” She asked curiously.

With a shocked look on her face, Narcissa blinked only a few times before pursing her lips slightly. “W-Well..I would not call it flirting- and..” the blonde sighed before leaning forward, speaking in a hushed tone, “You finally noticed?”

“Of course I noticed, why else would I keep coming around?” Hermione said with a slight cockiness in her voice.

“To..finish the project?”

“Wrong.”

—HGNB

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed , comment some ideas for the future !


End file.
